


Patrick's Olive Branches

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [23]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: **Set after The Barbecue**Patrick talks to Alexis after the Barbecue. What she tells him, causes him to spiral and worry even more about his relationship with David.





	Patrick's Olive Branches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesuismoi7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuismoi7/gifts).



> Thank you to jesuismoi7 for the prompt!
> 
> ***
> 
> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

Patrick and Rachel had broken up countless times, for countless stupid reasons. But Patrick had never felt like he did as he left David’s motel room. He felt shattered. Broken. Devastated. It wasn’t a break up he told himself. It was barely a break, really. Patrick tried desperately not to think about how hard it was for David to trust people, and how Patrick had broken that trust.

David had asked for space. For time. Patrick promised himself that he would give David that. Let him process this in his own time and let Patrick slowly rebuild that trust. He hoped at least that he would be given the opportunity.

The following day, after barely sleeping at all, Patrick messaged David saying that he would watch the store, so David could have his space, if that was what he needed. David replied that he would need a couple of days away from the store and added he wasn't ready to talk about anything else just yet. Business only. Patrick understood.

So he was alone, after a terrible night sleep, when the door chimed and Alexis walked in.

‘Hi Alexis,’ Patrick looked up to greet her. Alexis looked Patrick up and down. He looked exhausted. His normally neat blue button downs was creased. His short hair slightly out of place.

‘Morning Patrick,’ Alexis smiled sympathetically.

‘David… David isn’t here,’ he said, his voice sticking in his throat.

‘I know. I just need some more lip balm,’ Alexis picked one up. Patrick’s pathetic appearance making her hand it over and actually pay.

‘How is he?’ Patrick asked after several moments of silence. He desperately wanted to know but also didn't want to hear the answer because he could guess how David was feeling. Alexis looked at him sadly.

‘Honestly… breaks always end up as break ups for David, so not great,’ Alexis said, she turned the lip balm over in her hand.

‘What do you mean?’ Patrick knew a little about David’s past, what he had mentioned in passing but not a lot. None of it had been particularly positive.

‘I probably shouldn’t be talking about it...’ Alexis looked out the window but made no effort to move.

‘Please Alexis,’ Patrick sounded desperate. He was desperate. He needed to know what he could do to fix this. Fix them.

‘This has happened to David a few times in the past. I mean not specifically this,’ she waved her hands at Patrick, ‘but someone he’s dating telling him they need a break from him. Or they make it seem like the break was his idea. But the break always sticks. It’s always permanent. No one has ever fought to get David back before.’

Patrick looked at Alexis stunned. He’d done exactly what everyone else had done to David, only worse, because he had made David trust him first. He had forced them into this situation by keeping the truth from David.

‘I think he’s still in that place, Patrick. Mentally. Where he thinks this isn’t going to work. And he’s worried because you guys have the store together too.’

As Patrick opened his mouth to speak Alexis’ phone buzzed. She looked down at it before tapping Patrick’s nose with her index finger, ‘you’ll work it out though,’ she said before walking out like she hadn’t just dropped a massive bombshell on Patrick, leaving him in ruins.

Patrick stood stunned, watching Alexis disappear around the corner. He stared out into the empty street trying to process what she had just told him. David was expecting their relationship to fail. He was expecting Patrick to leave him. Patrick couldn’t believe that no one had fought for David before, because that was all Patrick wanted to do.

He started to think desperately how he could show David that he wanted this relationship. That he wanted David. He wanted to go straight to the motel and beg David to forgive him. To prove to David that he deserved his trust. To do whatever he needed to do to earn David’s forgiveness and trust back.

But he knew logically that David wouldn't see him. That he needed to take a different approach to get his message across that he still wanted their relationship to David. He searched his mind, trying to think of something that he could send to David that would let him know that Patrick was thinking of him and still wanted to be in this relationship. Finally he thought of something, while unconventional would give that message to David. The message that Patrick saw David, and wanted him still.

With Alexis' words still in his head Patrick pulled out his phone and ordered David a pizza.

Half an hour after Patrick knew the pizza would have been delivered, his phone buzzed. It was David. Thanking him for the delivery. 

Patrick’s heart swelled as he read David’s message. The price of the pizza was nothing in comparison to the feeling of having David contact him. His small offer of an olive branch in the form of a pizza had been well received.

It didn’t take long for Patrick to realise that each time he sent David a gift, that he got a response from David. Flowers and chocolates, a bottle of wine, with a personal card, it was easy to do. And David replied each and every time saying thank you. If Patrick pushed and replied with a message asking if they could talk David would shut down, but Patrick would take what steps forward he could. He wanted David to get the message, however long it took. The message that Patrick was in this relationship for the long haul. That David meant more to him that anyone else ever could.

***

When Patrick visited Elmdale for business, he passed a jewellery store. He knew that David had very specific tastes, but Patrick wandered between the display cases hoping to find something that would catch his eye.

Rings were instantly off the table for a gift. David already had a beautiful set of silver rings, and it felt too personal for Patrick to be giving as an olive branch. None of the necklaces looked right, they were either too thin or too thick. The links, not as intricate as Patrick could imagine on David.

As he moved to the bracelets, about to admit defeat and leave the store his eyes fell on a dark silver bracelet. It instantly reminded Patrick of the necklace that David already owned.

The salesperson was happy to oblige, resting it on a piece of felt for Patrick to inspect closer. It was perfect. He knew enough about David’s fashion choices to know that he would like this. And while it would destroy what was left of his bank account, Patrick thought if it was what would bring David back to him then it would be worth it.

***

Patrick waited anxiously by his phone. Perched on the edge of his bed. He knew that the bracelet had been delivered two hours prior. David had before then been prompt at sending a message, once he had received a present. This time however Patrick only got radio silence.

Another hour went by and Patrick readied for bed. He felt broken. He had tried so hard all week to get David to realise how important he was to him. All week Alexis’ words ran through his head.  _ The break always sticks. It’s always permanent. No one has ever fought to get David back before. _ He had spent too much of the week thinking about what Alexis had said that he had blocked out what David had told him. That he needs time. Patrick wanted to scream realising that what he had been doing all week, thrusting presents onto David, hadn’t been respectful at all of what David had wanted.

Patrick clenched his fists, pressing them against his eyes, pushing back the tears that threatened to fall. He felt so angry with himself for how he had acted. He hated to think what David must think of him now.

And then Patrick remembered something else Alexis had said.  _ He’s worried because you guys have the store together too _ .  David needed to know that he could trust Patrick. Patrick was desperate to show him that. And he realised as he lay in bed that night, that bombarding David with gifts in an effort to get him to talk to him, wasn’t showing that.

He needed to show David that no matter what happened, the store would be ok. That David could have the time he needed, but no matter what he decided Patrick would be there to support David with the store. It might break his heart in the process but he would do it, nonetheless, for David.

Patrick decided, that as much as it might break him to do it, he needed to show David that he was focused and committed to the store. That despite them being on a break, or whatever this was, the store wouldn’t suffer.

***

It was the hardest thing Patrick had ever had to do, telling David that they should focus on the business and not try to push things with their relationship.

All he wanted to do was beg David to forgive him. Either that or curl up in bed and cry himself to sleep. But he forced himself to remain strong. He just needed to get through the day, he told himself. He tried not to think about a future stretching before him where he would spend his days with David but couldn’t touch him, hold him, or kiss him.

But instead of keeping his distance like Patrick had assumed he would, David hovered nearby.

And when their hands finally touched as he labeled the creams, and David confessed that he had wanted to get back together days ago, Patrick felt overwhelmed by relief. Yes, he was frustrated that David had stretched this out days longer than needed, and Patrick had tortured himself madly for days unnecessarily, but that didn’t matter in the end. Because David wanted him back. David had forgiven his massive mistake and wanted to be with him like before. Maybe even better than before, because now they didn’t have that secret hanging over them and David knew just how right he made Patrick feel.

Patrick still asked for an olive branch of his own in return for David taking advantage of the gifts, but it honestly wouldn’t have taken David much for Patrick to happily put this all behind them.

As Patrick watched David dance around the store that night, he couldn’t decide whether he was an idiot for listening to Alexis or not. But in the end he decided it didn’t matter, because they were together again, and he had just got to witness the sweetest, sexiest olive branch ever offered. And he knew, more certainly than ever before, that they would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
